The present invention relates to a self safety-protection burglarproof device and, more particularly, to a self safety-protection burglarproof device having higher security effect.
In a general security burglarproof system installed in a large building, a plurality of video cameras and sensors matched with a control center are used to achieve monitoring and protection function. However, every resident family must pay considerable administrative expenses.
In a domestic security burglarproof system, a video camera, a door lock mechanism, a sensing unit, a receiver, and so on are used to achieve monitoring and protection function. The receiver is used to receive a remote-control signal emitted by an emitter, discriminate the serial code in the signal, and unlock the lock mechanism if conformity is obtained.
However, burglars still can decrypt the code to unlock the lock mechanism through the help of a code reader or a decoder, hence achieving the object of housebreaking.
One object of the present invention is to provide a self safety-protection burglarproof device having higher security effect, wherein electricity is provided to a receiver after one inserts a key into the key hole of a lock head, and the receiver will activate a control unit to keep the control unit at a state of alert and to drive a server to unlock the lock mechanism when the receiver receives a remote-control signal emitted by an emitter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self safety-protection burglarproof device having higher security effect to deter gangsters and burglars and to arrest them in time, thereby more assuring public order and security of inhabitation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a self safety-protection burglarproof device having higher security effect, whereby security function can be achieved by itself without the need of paying administrative expenses.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: